Mentiras
by Fangtasia A
Summary: Existem alguns tipos de mentiras que são contadas todos os dias. Como o fato dele dizer que a ama e não fazê-lo. E o fato dela saber disso, mas ignorar. Até um dia. Daí ela se cansa. Edward/O.C.


**MENTIRAS.  
Por: **Fangtasia A**.  
História de Capítulo Único.**

**Sumário:** Existem alguns tipos de mentiras que são contadas todos os dias. Como o fato dele dizer que a ama e não fazê-lo. E o fato dela saber disso, mas ignorar. Até um dia. Daí ela se cansa. Edward/O.C.

**Aviso: **Insinuação de sexo.

História baseada na música _Lies_, da _Marina and the Diamonds._

* * *

Eles estavam em uma festa. O irmão de Edward, Eleazer, e a sua mulher, Carmen, estavam comemorando dez anos de casados. É claro que eles apenas conseguiram a façanha de completarem dez anos de casamento com Carmen tendo vinte e seis anos e Eleazer vinte a nove porque eles se casaram cedo. Ela tinha dezesseis e ele dezenove. Gravidez inesperada. O que tinha tudo para dar errado, se tornou uma família feliz e dez anos de um casamento cheio de amor. Com duas filhas. Elizabeth Masen parecia estar orgulhosa de seus filhos. Mas o que ela tinha mesmo orgulho de sair exibindo por aí eram as suas preciosas netas, Marina e Gloria. Marina tinha dez anos, e Gloria dois.

Na verdade, Elizabeth apenas havia deixado Gloria com Sally por alguns instantes porque Carmen precisava de sua ajuda. Sally namorava Edward há quatro anos, mas eles se conheciam há sete. Ela era parte da família, e todos pareciam quase certos que ela era feita para ele, e que o casamento era um fim inevitável.

Sally tinha o cabelo loiro, mais claro nas pontas e mais escuro na raiz. Ele era um pouco comprido — batia embaixo de seus seios. Seus olhos eram azuis, arregalados como o de um cervo surpreso em frente aos faróis de um carro. Seu nariz era muito fino na parte de cima e abria demais na parte de baixo. Ela tinha o lábio superior mais fino que o inferior, de uma forma bem evidente. Ela podia ser magra, mas era meio mole. Seu rosto seria oval se não fosse pelo seu queixo, um pouco pontudo. Ele era o culpado por sempre pensarem que ela era uma garota petulante. Ela não era uma garota maravilhosa, mas sempre pensou que estava okay. Como admiradora assumida de Alex Supertramp¹, uma das últimas coisas que ela se importava era a vaidade. Ela era uma garota com os traços evidenciados demais para ser normal, mas não se incomodava com isso.

Ela tinha vinte e dois anos e estudava Relações Internacionais² na _University of Chicago_. Portanto, ela sequer tinha _tempo_ para ser extremamente vaidosa. Mas isso não significava que Sally andava por aí como uma mendiga. Significava, apenas, que a vaidade dela era diferente das outras pessoas.

Quando ela conheceu Edward, ambos ainda estavam no Ensino Médio. Depois eles acabaram indo para a mesma faculdade. Eles se aproximaram, e resolveram namorar. Um gostava da companhia do outro. Um era apaixonado pela _mente_ do outro. Seus conceitos eram parecidos, assim como os seus ideais. Eles queriam as mesmas coisas. Se importavam com as mesmas coisas.

Sally suspirou e ajeitou Gloria melhor em seus braços, tentando arrumar uma posição mais confortável para ela. Gloria tinha cabelo de Carmen, inclusive os cachos grossos e pesados. Ela se ajeitou melhor no braço de Sally, seu narizinho se enterrando na curva interna do cotovelo. Vagarosamente, Sally afastou uma das mechas do cabelo de Gloria que estavam caindo sobre o rostinho dela. Ela percebeu que Carmen a estava olhando apenas quando ergueu os olhos.

Carmen sorriu para ela.

— Você leva jeito com crianças — ela disse.

Sally sorriu um pouco de volta.

— Eu sempre tive primos pequenos — ela explicou.

— Edward vai ser um bom pai — Carmen suspirou enquanto se sentava o lado de Sally. Ela puxou a saia de seu vestido um pouco para cima para que pudesse se arrumar melhor. — Eleazer _é_ um bom pai, mas Edward tem um jeito natural com crianças. Eu vejo como ele brinca com a Marina. Você tem sorte, Sally. — A mão de Carmen tocou o ombro de Sally. Vinda ainda criança da Espanha, restava pouco do sotaque castelhano em Carmen, mas ele ainda estava ali em determinadas palavras. Se não fosse isso, os cabelos negros a denunciariam. Foi por esses motivos que Eleazer se apaixonou por ela.

Sally ergueu os olhos novamente, só que dessa vez ela olhou para Edward, que estava do outro lado da sala. Ele estava daquele jeito que ela amava e Elizabeth odiava, porque dizia que ele parecia um morador de rua. A barba comprida e os cabelos tão compridos quanto, espetados para todos os lados. Ele parecia um pouco deslocado naquelas roupas, e isso fazia com que Sally o admirasse mais. Ela não queria um cara para levá-la aos jantares elegantes. Ela queria um cara para compartilhar o dia-a-dia com ela. Um cara que se importasse mais com o planeta do que ficasse focado em si mesmo. Alguém que olhasse algo mais que o próprio umbigo.

Sally suspirou baixinho, desviando os olhos para Gloria.

Ela tocou a bochecha macia dela, e foi inevitável não sorrir. Algum dia ela teria filhos. No mínimo quatro. Ela moraria em algum lugar afastado, talvez no Alasca, e criaria a sua família ali.

Ela soltou mais um suspiro, e olhou para Edward novamente. Ele estava naquele estado de alegria-quase-perdendo-a-sobriedade. Então ela olhou para Carmen.

— Eu acho que o futuro bom pai precisa ir embora agora — ela disse.

Carmen olhou para Edward e deu uma risadinha baixa.

— Eu também acho. — Suas mãos se moveram suavemente para tirar Gloria do colo de Sally. — Venha querida, venha com a _mamá_.

Sally entregou Gloria a ela e se despediu de Carmen, levantando e andando até Edward.

Com cuidado para não assustá-lo, Sally encostou as mãos no peito de Edward. Ele a observou com os olhos levemente vidrados.

— Vamos? — ela perguntou. Edward assentiu e abriu um sorriso.

— Sally! — Garrett, um amigo de Edward, exclamou enquanto a observava. — E então, será que algum dia eu irei receber o convite de Edward Anthony Masen e Sally Grape-Smith me convidando para o casamento?

Sally estremeceu. Aquele era um assunto delicado.

— Talvez — ela ofereceu.

Garrett franziu o cenho em confusão, mas não disse nada. Estrategicamente, Sally se afastou dele, puxando Edward consigo. Ela se despediu de Eleazer, do pai dele e de Edward e de Elizabeth antes de escapar para o carro. Essas festas costumavam ser divertidas antigamente. Mas agora pareciam não passar de uma obrigação.

Assim que eles chegaram ao apartamento onde moravam juntos, Sally ajudou Edward a se livrar de sua roupa e subir na cama. Ela também se livrou de seu vestido e desfez o coque montado por tranças de seu cabelo, que estava dividido ao meio. Ela tirou os brincos que pareciam broches e tirou o seu sutiã também, além dos sapatos. Colocou uma blusa de Edward por cima e se dirigiu para a cama. Dois segundos depois de ter apagado as luzes e se deitado, sentiu Edward se mexendo atrás de si.

_You only ever touch me_ | Você só me toca  
_In the dark,_ | No escuro,  
_Only if we're drinking._ | Apenas quando estamos bebendo.  
_Can you see my spark?_ | Você consegue enxergar o meu brilho?  
_And only in the evening._ | E apenas no início da noite.  
_Could you give yourself to me?_ | Você se entregaria a mim?  
_Cause the night is your woman,_ | Porque a noite é sua mulher,  
_And she'll set you free._ | E ela te libertará.

Sally foi tentar acender a luz, mas Edward a impediu, agarrando a sua mão. Ele colou mais o seu corpo ao dela, e ela pôde sentir a sua ereção através da cueca samba-canção azul e de algodão que ele usava. Ele começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos pelos ombros dela e subiu até o pescoço. Ela pensou em dizer que não estava afim, mas mudou de ideia. Ela fechou os olhos e foi mais para perto de Edward. Ela o beijou e colou o seu corpo no dele. Seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo comprido dele enquanto os dedos dele se arrastavam pelas costas dela, deslizando pela pele suave. Se havia uma coisa que Sally gostava em Edward fisicamente, era seus dedos. A mão dele era um pouco feminina, e ela a amava.

Sally ajudou Edward a se despir e rapidamente tirou as suas roupas.

E, novamente, ela ignorou a realidade e fingiu que ela era diferente. Sally fingiu que Edward a _amava_.

* * *

Quando Edward acordou no dia seguinte, Sally não estava ao seu lado. Ele piscou um pouco e procurou por ela no quarto, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar algum. Ele saiu da cama e puxou a sua cueca samba-canção para cima enquanto ia até a sala procurá-la.

Ele a encontrou ali, mas a cena não era algo que ele esperava.

Sally estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça e vestia o seu macacão preferido, assim como os seus mocassins. Ela estava com aquela camisa hippie que ele achava ridícula, mas que ela adorava. Ela havia pagado três dólares naquela coisa. _Três_. Ao seu lado, tinha uma mala grande. Edward franziu o cenho para isso.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou a ela.

Sally ergueu os olhos, parecendo finalmente despertar do seu nível de dormência.

— Parando de fingir — ela disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. — Eu liguei para uma amiga minha que estava precisando de alguém para dividir as despesas do apartamento e eu estou me mudando para lá.

— Você mora comigo. Você não precisa de outra casa.

— Edward — Sally suspirou. — Vamos ser sinceros aqui, okay? Eu consigo lidar com o fato de que eu te amo e não sou correspondida. Lide com isso também. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Não é o fim do mundo. Você achava que a convivência iria fazer com que as coisas mudassem, mas não fez. Você... você nem ao menos consegue me tocar direito — ela gaguejou, sentindo que seus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas. — Você cometeu um erro ao achar que as coisas iam mudar. Está tudo bem. Acontece. — Ela engoliu um soluço. — Eu ia deixar o meu telefone aqui, mas eu decidi que não quero aquela história de "Nós ainda podemos ser amigos...". Talvez futuramente, mas não agora. Por isso não me procure.

Edward não protestou ou tentou impedi-la de partir. Sally sabia que isso não iria acontecer, mas no fundo ela ainda tinha alguma esperança. Por isso a dor não foi pequena quando finalmente veio.

Ele andou até ela e tocou uma das bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas.

— Eu espero que você ache alguém, Sal. Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz — ele murmurou suavemente para ela.

Sally sabia que sim, e que ele não estava sendo hipócrita ao dizer isso. Ele passou esses quatro últimos anos com ela para fazê-la _feliz_.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior a assentiu.

— Eu espero isso para você também. — Ela o abraçou apertado por alguns instantes, sentindo o cheiro dele. Mesmo que ela viesse a sentir esse aroma uma outra vez, ele nunca viria até ela da mesma forma. Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas quando finalmente libertou Edward do abraço. — Que tal aquela garota nova do 201? Eu ouvi dizer que ela é solteira. Se chama Isabella Swan, mas se você quiser conquistá-la chame-a apenas de Bella, okay? — Ela traçou o nariz dele com seus dedos trêmulos. — Ela detesta o seu nome inteiro.

Edward não disse nada mais uma vez.

Sally beijou a bochecha dele e o abraçou mais uma vez.

— Eu te amo. — Então, quando Edward se inclinou para ajudá-la com as malas, Sally recusou. — Deixe — ela disse. — Eu sou mais forte do que você imagina. Eu posso lidar com isso. — Edward pegou todos os significados daquelas palavras. — Outra hora eu venho pegar o resto das minhas coisas.

Ela acenou para ele e saiu do apartamento, deixando a sua chave em cima da mesa.

Edward abriu a porta instantes depois para ver se Sally ainda estava ali, mas o corredor estava vazio.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele ouviu uma voz vinda de outro lugar. Seus olhos a seguiram e ele viu a quem ela pertencia. Isabella Swan. — Eu vi a Sally e ela estava... — _Chorando_, Bella não acrescentou.

— Está tudo bem, _Bella_.

Bella sorriu pelo modo como ele a havia chamado.

Infelizmente, Sally havia optado pelas escadas, e elas davam eco. Ela ouviu como Edward havia chamado a garota. _Bella_.

Ela encolheu os ombros e continuou descendo as escadas.

A vida continuava, e ela aprenderia a lidar com isso.

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know. __Oh._ | Mentiras, não quero saber, não quero saber. Oh.  
_I can't let you go, can't let you go. __Oh._ | Eu não consigo te deixar ir, não consigo te deixar ir. Oh.  
_I just want it to be perfect,_ | Eu apenas queria que fosse perfeito,  
_To believe it's all been worth a figh._ | Acreditar que valeu a pena lutar.  
_Lies (...)_ | Mentiras (...)

* * *

¹ Alex Supertramp: Sua história é contada no livro que se tornou filme. O nome de ambos é o mesmo: _Na Natureza Selvagem_.

² Relações Internacionais: Na _University of_ _Chicago_, o curso de "Relações Internacionais" é chamado de _International Studies_, não de _International Relations_.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que isso soou extremamente dramático, e eu sinto muito por isso. Espero que vocês apreciem a leitura do mesmo modo. Me digam o que acharam, por favor.


End file.
